


that look soots you

by ryanwolfe



Series: happy hollifics [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Flirting, Hospitals, M/M, Marisol lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: “Basically what happened was that my sister asked me to dress up like Santa and climb down the chimney to surprise my niece. Everything was going exactly like it was planned, only I accidentally landed wrong on my ankle and twisted it.”(aka eric discovers santa ain't the only miracle worker around here and ryan learns a new way for someone to get injured during the holiday)
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: happy hollifics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055936
Kudos: 13





	that look soots you

**Author's Note:**

> part two, hello everyone!
> 
> this is the "i was forced to dress up as santa and climb down the chimney to surprise my niece but ended up with a twist ankle instead and oh look, the doctor tending to me turns out to be hot and just my type" prompt that i thought would be fun to do
> 
> (marisol deserves better so she's alive here, married to h and has a kid so beat that show writers, fight me)
> 
> kudos to anyone who has ended up in this situation, though i have never heard of anyone who has done this and ended up in the hospital
> 
> currently procrastinating studying finals so i should get back to it, but enjoy!
> 
> (also sorry not sorry to using puns as titles for this series, too fun not to! thought this was fitting since eric is dressed as santa for this and climbing down the chimney so i had to)

Eric grimaces, his hands curled up around his left leg, the pain almost too unbearable to deal with.

Two tiny hands eagerly tug his shirt sleeve, reminding him to hold back on the slew of curses about to drop from his mouth over how much everything hurts.

“Uncle Eric! Uncle Eric!” His niece Abby calls out from below him, and he grits what hopes to be a resemblance of a smile before Horatio tugs her away and she’s replaced by his sister.

“I’m really sorry about this, Eric. I swear this wasn’t supposed to happen,” Marisol frowns, draping his arm around her shoulders in order to help him limp through the entrance of the hospital.

After dumping him in a chair in the waiting room, she heads up to the reception desk to fill out his information and explain the situation. Horatio distracts Abby by taking her to the vending machines to grab a snack and Eric relaxes once he’s alone.

When he woke up this morning, he definitely didn’t picture any of this happen, but this is what he gets for falling for Marisol’s puppy eyes and begging Eric to play Santa for Abby.

He must be a sight for sore eyes, clutching his twisted ankle, still dressing in the trademark red pants, suspenders falling off his shoulders and the big fluffy beard pushed down under his chin.

Marisol returns with a nurse steering a wheelchair and she helps maneuver him into it, directed to one of the beds as the nurse does the check up and reports that a doctor will attend to him.

“Go!” He shoos Marisol away when she receives a text from H that Abby needs her. “I’ll be fine, just go!”

She goes away after a few moments of alternating between apologies and asking if he needs anything else from her.

He slumps into the bed, tugging the beard off and placing off to the side, before the curtain is pulled back and all of Eric’s attention is taken by the sight that greets him.

Green (or is it hazel?) eyes is the first thing that Eric notices about the doctor, focused on the tablet in his hands, as he studies it intently, leaving Eric to do some ogling.

Blonde, almost dark brown hair is ruffled and windswept, like he’d just come back from taking a break for some fresh air, and strong muscular arms are on display, white lab coat sleeves pushed up. Damn those biceps could choke Eric, and he has no doubt he’d enjoy that.

Eric belatedly realizes then that he’s been staring at this godlike adonis for an uncomfortable amount of time and audibly shuts his mouth closed.

The doctor looks up at him with amusement shining in his eyes, but thankfully doesn’t comment on Eric’s inappropriate display of sexual harassment.

“So it says here,” the doctor pauses as he tries to decipher the handwriting. “Mr. Delko, that you twisted your ankle going down the chimney?”

There’s a note of humor in the doctor’s voice, and Eric flushes, remembering exactly how he got into this situation.

“Basically what happened was that my sister asked me to dress up like Santa and climb down the chimney to surprise my niece. Everything was going exactly like it was planned, only I accidentally landed wrong on my ankle and twisted it.”

“Hmm, interesting.”

Then the doctor, Wolfe, as the name embroidered on his coat stated scoots closer to Eric, resting gentle hands as it rotates his ankle under the doctor’s watchful eyes.

“Well, Mr. Delko…”

“Eric,” he blurts out, blushing when Dr. Wolfe squints and tilts his head confusingly, the movement making the handsome man look cute.

“…Eric, seems like you’ll be fine. You are correct that it is a twisted ankle, so you’ll need to keep off that foot for a few weeks…”

The doctor continues on, giving instruction for him to rest his ankle and keep pressure off in order to heal up.

Once he’s finished, Dr. Wolfe has the nurse check him out and discharge Eric, allowing for him to return home.

“Hey, uh, doc,” Eric calls out and the doctor halts in his steps, turning back to face Eric.

“You celebrate Christmas?”

The head tilt returns in full power as Dr. Wolfe stares up at him in confusion, brows furrowed as he answered back, “no.” Then the confusion disappeared and a smirk bloomed on the man’s face as he confidently looked up and down at Eric. “Though I could be persuaded otherwise.”

Eric lights up, his smile blinding as he leers at the doctor. “Think you would mind if Santa climbs down your chimney?”

**Author's Note:**

> (...added the head tilts cause it reminds me of a certain character from another show, guess who!)


End file.
